


#LoveWins

by NovaHD Trash (SlaughterHaus)



Category: The Creatures (Youtube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, no real pov, some sexual content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-08 01:32:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4285566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlaughterHaus/pseuds/NovaHD%20Trash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the two tweets Aleks sent out on 26/6/15; the one saying he now had double the chance of getting married, and the one sent straight after winking at James.</p>
            </blockquote>





	#LoveWins

**Author's Note:**

> I've been promising this for two weeks now, ever since Aleks tweeted at James. Here it is!

Jordan had had his suspicions about Aleks and James for a while, there was little things here and there that made him think there was something more to their friendly banter. 

Something more to the way Aleks would casually steal a fry or ten from James without getting his head bitten off, or the way James easily made Aleks laugh.

It could also be the fact that hotel walls were like paper and even James’ hushed “shut the fuck up, you’re so loud!” could be heard as the headboard banged in a suspicious rhythm.

But Jordan kept quiet because it was none of his business, content to let them get on with it and pray they didn’t breakup.

One fateful Tuesday most of the employees had gone out for lunch but Jordan had opted to stay behind, for once not in the mood for Steak ‘n’ Shake. Seeking a quiet and comfortable place to relax and eat his chicken soup he decided the bear room would be perfect.

He grabbed his bowl of soup from the microwave and his little roll for dipping from the counter and headed to the bear room, whistling away to himself as he went.

He opened the door with his elbow and nearly dropped his entire lunch when he saw Aleks pressed up against the wall, legs hooked around James’ very naked back, above his very naked ass.

“Shit fuck James stop!” Aleks cried out as soon as the door opened, trying to push James away and unhook his legs, a difficult task while his ass was impaled on James’ dick.

Jordan let out a very quiet sorry and quickly back peddled out of the room, scrambling to shut the door behind him.

He could hear some yelling as he made his way to his office in slight shock.

He picked at his soup and roll but was a little put off of it, seeing his friends do the nasty at work was not something Jordan particularly wanted to experience.

A short while later Aleks and James knocked on his door, each looking very sheepish and embarrassed. Well, Aleks looked a little smug, a tiny hint of a smirk playing across his face.

Jordan folded his arms and sat back in his desk chair, half wanting to be amused, half wanting to be the angry boss that he technically should be. Not that anyone could ever be the boss of James.

He settled for semi casual, turning to face the younger first, “Fornication in the work place, I expected better of you, Aleksandr.”

“Hey, blame him, he’s the one that said everyone was away to lunch.”

“You asshole, you’re the one that’s been fucking teasing me all day.”

Jordan let them bicker it out and relaxed in his chair a little, eventually holding up his hands to get them to be quiet before they detailed the exact events that led up to the bears being exposed to live porn.

“I already knew,” Jordan said simply.

“No you didn’t. Did you? How the hell did you know?” Aleks fired questions at him, not giving him time to reply.

Jordan held up a finger to shush him, “Hotel room walls, my friend, very thin and very non-sound proofed.”

James’ eyes nearly bugged out of his head.

Jordan went on to explain that he had in fact heard them a few times. He also informed them that they were lucky that the “spooning incident” was able to be played off so well.

He eventually got them out of his office after making them sign a contract, swearing they would not try to engage in any sexual behaviour of any kind while at the office.

~~~

Life went on as normal for a long time, everyone else was blind to whatever James and Aleks got up to behind closed doors.

Aleks had almost felt relieved that someone knew though, and often sought out Jordan to chat, especially if James was being an ass that day.

The fans joked that Jordan sometimes acted like the dad of the group, but really he felt like a slightly wiser older brother.

It was on the second night of the E3 trip that Aleks couldn’t sleep and went in search of Jordan. He very, very quietly knocked on the hotel room door, just in case Jordan was sleeping; it was like 2am after all.

An extremely tired looking Jordan answered the door, immediately asking what was wrong.

Aleks assured him everything was fine, he just needed to talk about something.

Jordan let him in and went to sit on his bed, back against the headboard with his comforter around him.

Aleks followed him and sat crossed legged on the bed, picking at tiny bits of fluff.

Jordan waited a few moments for Aleks to say something. When he just sat there Jordan poked his knee gently with his finger, rousing Aleks from his thoughts.

Aleks took a moment before he said quietly, “I really… really love James.”

It was as if the realisation had struck him suddenly and he couldn’t work out what to do with it. Jordan had experienced love before, of course he had. He had also had to go through crippling heartbreak that lead to his divorce. He reached out and placed his hand on Aleks’ knee, hoping the touch would bring comfort.

Aleks sighed heavily but seemed to look lighter for it. He took a breath before continuing, “I think I want to be with him. Like, forever.”

Jordan tried not to let surprise show on his face as he cautiously asked, “Does James feel the same way?”

Aleks nodded his head though he still sounded unsure of himself, “Yeah, I mean I think so. We said 'I love you’ months ago, ever before the bear room incident, but tonight I was just watching him sleep and it just hit me. I want to marry him.”

Jordan’s face softened as he realised that Aleks was looking for assurance, that his feelings were genuine and pure.

Jordan patted the spot beside him and Aleks shuffled up, letting Jordan drape an arm around his shoulders.

They talked for well over an hour before Jordan finally had to shoo Aleks out so they could both get some sleep.

~~~

Aleks had bought the ring, all he needed was the right moment. Jordan had gone shopping with him. They had decided on a solid titanium band with a row of eight inlaid diamonds. Not overly complicated but still pricy.

Two weeks after E3 Aleks was keeping an eye on the news, eagerly waiting to see if the marriage equality bill would pass in the supreme court.

When it did his heart sped up.

He quickly typed up a tweet saying he was excited because now he had double the chance to get married one day. He then sent a winky face to James on twitter and waited.

It wasn’t long before the unmistakeable sound of “ALEKSANDR!” could be heard as James stormed down the hall.

When he reached Aleks’ room he demanded to know what the hell Aleks had meant.

The weight of the box was heavy as he reached into his pocket and got out of his desk chair, stopping half way across the room and getting down on one knee as he opened the box, “I’m kinda hoping you’ll say yes…”

James’ anger melted away as he started at the ring for a couple of seconds before exclaiming a quiet “holy shit”. He held out his hand for Aleks to slide the ring on, which he did with shaking fingers.

James then pulled Aleks up and kissed him hard. Once they pulled apart James leaned his forehead against Aleks’.

“Yes, you soppy asshole.”

“You love my asshole,” Aleks retorted, pressing another kiss to James’ lips.

They both jumped has a loud crack was heard and suddenly they were covered in confetti, a teary-eyed Jordan standing at the door.

James was going to yell at him but Aleks just pulled him in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Opinions? What else would you like to see from me?


End file.
